


An Ensign's View

by Gates



Category: StarTrek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, K. Janeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates/pseuds/Gates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ensign's musings, Post Endgame</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ensign's View

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** You know the drill; recognizable characters don't belong to me, but to _Paramount…_ blah blah blah.
> 
>  **A/N:** I don't usually like to do MarySue's… but I had to squelch this bunny… I blame it on KM.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
**An Ensign's View**   


By Gates Hepburn

I saw her today, the Admiral that is. She was part of a panel at a small science institute and I was lucky enough to attend. I sat not ten feet away from her throughout the whole ninety-minute duration and found myself enthralled by her every moment.

It wasn't the first time I had seen her in person, but this situation was different, less institutionalized and more carefree.

During the panel she mockingly glared at another panelist, a look that could only be described as a death-glare and as such I have heard it referred. I for one would not want to find myself on the receiving end of it, I don't think anyone would.

She spoke with such an air about her; professional yet humorous and never once was she at a loss for words.

Afterward, she was talking with some people; I thought perhaps they were old crewmen because she seemed genuinely happy to see them and they exchanged hugs.

Then she came over to me and we briefly spoke about the last time I saw her and she was interested in my opinions about the panel. I almost had to laugh at the absurdity of the moment; I was just a child when Voyager had been lost in the Delta Quadrant and when they returned, I was merely a third year student at Starfleet Academy and now she held my arm as she talked to me and looked me square in the eyes like she would to someone she's known a long time. She was one of the main reasons I joined Starfleet in the first place and now I am an ensign aboard a science vessel. And in that moment I felt what I thought all of her old crew must have felt in her presence…important.

Admiral Janeway said goodbye to me with a grin and then turned and left arm in arm with her handsome husband, Captain Chakotay.

I stood there a moment, lost in thought interrupted by the chirp of my commbadge…duty called and with a smile I gladly transported back to my ship.

The End


End file.
